Zerith (Aura)
Description Zerith or the Stamina Aura is one of the rarer kinds of aura that Pokemon can control. The color it takes is usually a black aura with a white core surrounding the Pokemon while the black aura radiates out from that spot. It increases the stamina or how long the Pokemon can hold out against an opponent for and when the Pokemon is low in stamina will increase its strength and speed by a whole lot making it a lot more powerful then Zephyr or Neria combined but at the cost of the Pokemon losing consciousness directly after this effect of the aura goes off in about a range of one minute to five minutes or that the Pokemon is defeated before then. At level one it puts a major strain on the Pokemon who uses it. But at level twenty that strain is almost tripled so only the ones who have survived partly the level twenty of the common type auras then they can survive this one much better. It has some hidden potentials that can only be gotten to if the Pokemon knows how to tap into them. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Quaereais (Aura Level gained: 2) (It increases the stamina of the Pokemon by 1.2 times and it also heals the Pokemon around the user of this aura ability or the Pokemon itself.) * Feraiesal (Aura Level gained: 5) (An aura attack which will increase in power as the user takes on damage making it much stronger.)(Starting Attack Power: 30; Max Attack Power: 60)(Accuracy: 100) * Verasie (Aura Level gained: 9) (Another aura attack which will increase in power as the user takes on more and more damage) (Starting attack power: 50; Max Attack Power: 80)(Accuracy: 100) * Zorae (Aura Level gained: 11) (Upgraded version of Quaereais and it increase the stamina of the Pokemon by 2.5 times.) (It also increases the stamina around the Pokemon that uses it or heals them or heals the user of the ability.) * Devonai (Aura Level Gained: 15) (Upgraded version of Verasie. It increases in power as the user takes on more damage and it will still be active even after the Pokemon has fainted when the Pokemon is exceptionally hurt or close to fainting. This means that it can still strike harming everyone nearby even allies.) (Starting Attack power: 70; Max Attack Power: 150) (Accuracy: 80) (Note: Power is divided by the number of targets) * Isonaie (Aura Level gained: 15) (This aura specifically heals the user or whoever he chooses to heal.) (It can heal the user halfway or a quarter depending on the stamina if the stamina is low then it will be healing halfway or if it is more or less full it will only heal only a quarter of the half.) * Nave (Aura Level gained: 17) (An aura which increases the Pokemon’s reflexes and it drains away energy from other Pokemon at a slow but steady rate. But it slows down a little if the other Pokemon has an aura around them.) * Viere (Aura Level Gained: 20) (The strongest of this aura’s abilities and attacks.) (It increases in strength when the Pokemon takes on more damage and it drains away at the other Pokemon’s energy that are with the enemy at a much faster rate ignoring if they have an aura or not.) * Yetasi (Passive) (Aura level gained: None) (The Pokemon already learns this when it gains this aura for when the Pokemon is close to dying, cutting off all other aura abilities increasing the strength and speed of the Pokemon by 5 times the usual and the Pokemon will faint within a certain time amount or about five minutes or when they are hit enough so they will faint.)(This increases in power each level that the Pokemon gets to and also making it harder to get it out of this crazed phase.) Trivia * Pronounced: Zare-ith Category:Aura